


Day 22: Rainy Days – The Evolution of Blooms

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [23]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, M/M, Techienician, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Some flowers need very specific conditions to bloom. Some people, too.





	

The rain cycles for the Peace Garden are clearly posted, so when Techie and Matt get caught in one, they only have themselves to blame.

Matt blinks up into the water falling in unrelenting droplets from the pipes above. The drops smear his glasses. He’s been squinting again anyway, but now he gives up trying to focus through the blur.

The inside rainfall is not a fine mist but a proper shower. Some of these plants won’t bloom properly without the right pressure, the beat of heavy droplets on their buds.

Nature’s funny, Matt thinks, with the weird things it’s evolved to need.

He hears a giggle and looks across to Techie who is standing with upturned face. Matt pulls off his glasses, wipes them as well as he may on his shirt, puts them back on and shields them with his right hand. He peers and can see only Techie, fuzzy around the edges, opening up his mouth to catch raindrops on his tongue.

He remembers that Techie’s never done this. Rain was acid, where Techie comes from. Matt doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of how his Mus experiences the universe afresh in so many ways.

He thinks it’s marvellous, that he somehow evolved to need Techie and everything Techie does without ever knowing his darling red-haired boy was exactly what he needed until they found each other.

Matt steps up close to his boy and Techie glances sideways at him, still open-mouthed, tongue stuck out, eyes crinkling with amusement.

Matt can see the droplets gathering in Techie’s lovely hair. Clinging to his eyebrows and eyelashes. Running down his face and dripping from his chin.

Matt makes himself small. He hunkers low and slides his arms around Techie’s waist. He rests his cheek on Techie’s shoulder and tucks his face into Techie’s neck. He breathes in the warm, damp scent of Techie’s perfect rightness which made Matt bloom.

Techie closes his eyes and listens to the water falling onto leaves. With one arm across Matt’s back, he lets the rain in the Peace Garden wash his face and soothe his eyes.

And then they walk, all squelchy wet, to their quarters. There, they strip each other bare of sodden layers. They caress and lick and cuddle one another warm and dry.

They make each other bloom.


End file.
